


Blood and Chocolate

by RenTDankworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Vampire Hunter!Tsukishima Kei, Vampire!Kuroo Tetsurou, vampire!AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: A pesar de que los de su especie no perciben los sabores, Kuroo cree que la sangre de Kei es como los chocolates que su padre le regalaba cuando era un niño.





	

La lluvia ha dejado de caer desde hace un par de horas, y la noche se consume entre la oscuridad y la luz de luna. La neblina dejada por la humedad y el frío dificulta la visión, pero Kei se deja guiar por su memoria para llegar a su destino.

El ambiente tiene un agradable aroma a tierra mojada que le encanta, mas no puede permitirse el quedarse mucho tiempo fuera, pues su cuerpo está empezando a resentir el frío que se siente; las puntas de sus dedos empiezan a congelarse, y las plantas de sus pies arden ligeramente por la misma razón; además, tampoco puede dejarlo mucho tiempo solo o podría volver a lastimarse como la última vez que se mantuvo en una terrible inanición por miedo.

 _«Es un idiota, como si fuera a dejar que me haga daño»,_ piensa Kei sosteniendo con fuerza la bolsa plástica llena con _ramen_ instantáneo y cajas de jugo de arándano [1] (ni siquiera le gusta el jugo de arándano por su agrio sabor que le obliga a hacer muecas por el desagradable sabor impregnado en su boca, pero es soportar ese sabor que tanto odia, o morir lentamente por la anemia y Kei sabe que es mejor soportar la tortura de beber dos cajas de jugo de arándano al día a sentirse débil y cansado por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo).

.

Su dieta desde hace casi dos años consiste en comer alimentos con alto contenido en hierro (como las espinacas, que si bien no le gustan, tampoco le desagradan) y acompañar sus entremeses con una cajita de jugo de arándano, es rara la vez que se puede permitir algo de comida chatarra o algo que pueda calentar en el horno de microondas como ese día, pero parece ser que sus suministros se acabaron antes de lo pensado, y es demasiado tarde como para comprar los ingredientes para preparar algo más elaborado, por lo que debe conformarse con lo que tiene.

Tampoco se queja, es agradable salir de su dieta de vez en cuando, y necesita algo que le ayude a mantener el calor corporal tan necesario en ese momento.

Mala idea el haber salido solo con un delgado suéter.

.

A lo lejos se escucha el maullido de un gato, y las gotas caer de manera ruidosa. El frío que siente Kei es demasiado intenso, y sus gafas se empañan cada cierto tiempo por culpa de la neblina y la humedad, lo que le dificulta saber si está caminando por buen camino o si está por caer en un enorme charco que ha dejado la lluvia.

Definitivamente le desagrada la idea de haber tenido que caminar casi 10 cuadras para ir al _conbini_ más cercano para comprar el alimento que su cuerpo le empieza a pedir cuando apenas si alcanza a ver la esquina más cercana; pero no puede quejarse porque es sufrir el camino de regreso con el frío que le hace tiritar o morir de hambre, y si le dieran a elegir, definitivamente prefiere la primera opción.

 _«Es más tolerable»,_ se dice. Además, ya solo le faltan dos cuadras más para llegar a su departamento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Blood and Chocolate—**

**.**

_Your blood taste like the most expensive chocolate in the World_

**.**

Kei deja reposar la bolsa que sostenía hasta hace un par de minutos antes para buscar la llave entre sus bolsillos y poder abrir la puerta; el gato del vecino se restriega un par de veces contra sus piernas para pedir su atención antes de que pueda entrar a su departamento y Tsukishima lo acaricia durante algunos segundos bajo su cuello hasta que el pequeño animal decide que es suficiente y continúa su camino.

El rubio ya puede escuchar los lloriqueos de su vecino en la mañana cuando vea que su adorado gato ha vuelto a escapar. En fin, el mismo se lo busca por no tener suficiente cuidado con su mascota, sobre todo con un gato.

—Estoy de vuelta —menciona el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La bolsa en dónde trae los suministros para ese día han vuelto a su mano para ser aventada un par de pasos frente a él de nuevo.

La luz se enciende segundos después, y Kei retira sus zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada y hacer uso de sus pantuflas dentro de su piso.

Kuroo le saluda con esa sonrisa fingida, Tsukishima sabe que ha estado soportando el hambre desde hace casi dos semanas y debe ser algo doloroso para él.

 _«Tan molesto»,_ piensa el rubio cuando llega a la cocina y pone algo de agua a hervir para preparar la cena de esa noche y decide quedarse pegado durante algunos minutos al calor de la estufa para calentar sus entumecidos dedos. Sabe que esa noche deberá buscar otra manta para poder dormir tranquilo y sin tener que hacerse un ovillo para mantener el calor en su cuerpo lo más que le sea posible (porque dormir abrazado a Kuroo no es una opción desde que sabe que su cuerpo es, literalmente, un témpano de hielo que lo deja con una sensación un tanto extraña).

.

El tiempo pasa, y Kei agradece haber regresado cinco minutos antes de que la lluvia volviera, y piensa que al menos le será fácil conciliar el sueño con el golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana de su habitación (siempre le ha relajado el sonido de la lluvia durante las noches, pues le ayuda a dormir y le recuerda que, a pesar de su situación, es una persona común y corriente).

El agua empieza a hervir, Tsukishima apaga la estufa cuando la tetera empieza a chillar y la deja reposar ahí durante el tiempo que necesita para sacar uno de los tazones de ramen que acaba de comprar y abrir el mismo; después llena el mismo hasta donde indica y deja el tazón sobre la barra de la cocina para que sea comestible.

Kei se acerca hasta dónde está Kuroo, y siente su pecho doler a tal grado que hasta respirar se le dificulta, y sabe que, si él se siente de esa forma, el contrario debe de estar mil veces peor.

 _«Maldito contrato…»,_ piensa Tsukishima, mas no piensa en que su vida sería mejor estando atado a alguien más.

Se ha ido acostumbrando a esos episodios en los que la depresión golpea a Kuroo durante largos periodos de tiempo y le drenan las ganas de vivir, y con el tiempo ha aprendido a tolerar mejor el dolor que le provoca el ser la persona atada a ese idiota cuando se niega a alimentarse (y Kei todavía recuerda la primera vez que Tetsurō se negó a beber su sangre después de haber hecho el _contrato,_ pensó que iba a morir por culpa del dolor en su cuerpo y los recurrentes pensamientos del pelinegro golpeando su cabeza de manera violenta).

.

El rubio se toma unos segundos en los que inhala lo más que puede y exhala lentamente un par de veces (repite está acción hasta que sus pulmones dejan de arder por la falta de aire en los mismos) para continuar con su tarea. Al llegar frente a Kuroo, se posa frente a él y con sus frías manos toma el rostro ajeno para inspeccionarlo.

Kei nota su piel pálida y grisácea, y los pómulos más marcados (como si Tetsurō llevase mucho tiempo sin comer algo). Los ojos de Kuroo tienen ese característico tono rojizo de cuándo va a perder el control de sí mismo, y sus colmillos se entierran dolorosamente bajo su labio inferior. Tsukishima siente que el pelinegro arde en fiebre, y supone que debe de ser demasiado doloroso (incluso para él) el tener que soportar la naturaleza de su raza actuar en su cuerpo, rompiendo la poca cordura que le queda en ese estado tan vulnerable en dónde, literalmente, cualquier pensamiento (cualquier indicio de sangre cerca) lo haría caer en la infinita locura que el hambre le provoca.

—Tsu…Tsukki… —se fuerza en hablar el mayor, se nota que está muriendo por dentro.

—Está bien —accede el rubio, su rostro sigue sin mostrar una _verdadera_ emoción (pero por dentro está demasiado preocupado de que Kuroo pierda el control de sí mismo y le ataque como la primera vez y le deje más cicatrices en su piel).

A veces se pregunta si es cierto que nadie más presentó compatibilidad con el único sobreviviente de los Kuroo para hacer el contrato de sangre, pero la respuesta llega casi de inmediato a su cabeza. Sabe que es el único miembro del _Consejo_ que puede lidiar con alguien tan problemático por su forma tan racional y fría de pensar, de no involucrarse más de lo necesario.

(Y le parece un tanto molesto, pero a la vez le relaja saber que es el único que puede estar vinculado con ese estúpido vampiro al que la depresión lo golpea cada cierto tiempo y se niega a beber sangre hasta que el hambre consume todo de él).

—Está bien… —repite Tsukishima, esta vez en un tono de voz más bajo. La marca en su mano izquierda arde, y lo toma como la señal de que debe actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde—. Es demasiado molesto que seas como un niño mimado —Kei sonríe de manera leve, y aleja sus manos del rostro ajeno. Sus palmas arden como si se hubiera quemado, pero no le importa.

(Desde hace un buen rato que le ha dejado de importar si Kuroo Tetsurō, aquel vampiro al que está atado de por vida y al que tanto odia por irse a los extremos de un momento a otro, lo termina lastimando).

.

Kei descubre su brazo derecho y lo acerca al pelinegro quien, a pesar de negarse por un par de segundos, termina cediendo, pues sabe lo _terriblemente_ bueno que es Tsukishima Kei para hacer su trabajo como cazador, y que no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo de ser realmente necesario (y eso es lo que le gusta de él. Le gusta que _Tsukki_ sea tan _Tsukki_ ).

Sus colmillos se entierran lentamente sobre la pálida y tierna piel del rubio, quien trata con todas sus fuerzas de no gritar de dolor; la sangre no tarda en salir de la herida, y Tetsurō procura que ni una sola gota caiga al piso.

Los dos escuchan la sangre ser bebida, y Kei (que nunca se acostumbrará a sentir que su cuerpo arde de manera dolorosa y que su mente se vuelve una maraña de sus propios pensamientos mezclados con los de Kuroo) aprieta de manera inconsciente su mano. Tetsurō se ve obligado a posar una de sus manos en el brazo que le alimenta para aflojar el agarre y permitir que la sangre del rubio fluya con mayor libertad hasta su boca.

—Ku…Kuroo… —murmura Tsukishima después de un rato, tratando que el mayor se detenga antes de que colapse por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo que empieza a repercutir en él.

Kei se desmaya pocos segundos después, cuando la falta de alimento en casi medio día y la cantidad de sangre circulando en su cuerpo es apenas suficiente para mantenerle con vida.

(Mal momento para haber tenido que extraer sangre antes de salir de misión y dejar que Tetsurō beba directo de la fuente).

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando tenía 15 años y su entrenamiento como cazador estaba a poco más de dos años más de terminar oficialmente.

Recuerda su rostro (y no es que haya cambiado mucho físicamente, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho realmente), sus ojos perdidos y opacos, su piel de un gris pálido, y su delgado y desgarbado cuerpo tratando de soportar un inmenso peso sobre sus hombros.

Recuerda decir a Akiteru que es el único sobreviviente de su familia, y que es el único al que pudo salvarle la vida poco antes de que todo lazo sanguíneo que pudiera tener con alguien fuera cortado por los grupos radicales del Vaticano que buscan acabar con los de su raza al considerarlos un peligro latente para la humanidad. Recuerda también el ligero tono rojizo bajo sus ojos, y las muy marcadas ojeras en su cara.

Y Kei sintió pena durante un par de minutos, pues no sabe que tanto haya visto antes de verse forzado a integrarse a su familia por órdenes de los líderes del Consejo.

La primera vez que se vieron, Kuroo Tetsurō acaba de perderlo absolutamente todo y tenía 17 años, y se vio forzado a integrarse a una familia de cazadores por órdenes de aquellos que procuran la supervivencia de su especie.

Kei recuerda haber visto al mayor llorar en la noche, y perderse en sus profundos ojos ámbar como si estos pudieran absorber su alma.

.

.

—…kki…Tsukki —su cabeza le da vueltas y su vista es más borrosa de lo normal.

Su muñeca derecha duele, y su cuerpo sigue ardiendo en fiebre; Kei supone que sus ojos deben de brillar con ese tono ámbar que le caracteriza como cazador cuando su cuerpo está en condiciones que lo hacen ver vulnerable, y que asustan a Kuroo porque no sabe si el rubio le va atacar como un reflejo o volverá a colapsar.

La marca en el pecho del pelinegro arde y brilla, Tetsurō hace una mueca de dolor al sentir como su corazón es presionado y trata de mantener su respiración con un ritmo lo más normal posible, pero le es imposible.

Kuroo sabe que Tsukishima está molesto con él por dejarse vencer por el enorme peso que carga sus hombros; sabe que es el único que queda de su familia, y eso le hace sentir una presión que termina por romperlo en algún momento porque nadie le dijo que vería a sus padres ser asesinados frente a él, nunca nadie le dijo que sería rescatado por Akiteru ese día y que su madre le dedicaría la más hermosa y dolorosa de las sonrisas que haya visto nunca.

Kuroo no estaba preparado para asumir un papel que nunca había pedido, no estaba preparado para escuchar decir a su padre que viva por ellos y que busque a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para tener el contrato de sangre que tantas veces deseo tener cuando era un niño.

 _«Pero la vida es cruel y despiadada»,_ piensa Tetsurō cuando siente que las lágrimas que ha soportado y hacen arder sus ojos por fin lo hace ceder y caen rápidamente por sus mejillas, algunas llegan hasta su boca y se mezclan con el sabor metálico de la sangre de Kei. Es horrible tener que soportar la mezcla entre el sabor a hierro y a sal quedarse impregnada en su boca.

—Eres un… —la voz de Tsukishima le saca de sus pensamientos, y Kuroo suelta un suspiro de alivio al saber que no ha bebido lo suficiente como para tener que llevar a Kei al hospital y pasar de nuevo por esa vergonzosa e incómoda situación de mentirle a las enfermeras y doctores que le hacen sentir culpable—… un idiota.

La respiración de Tsukishima es un poco errática, pero Tetsurō cree (sabe) que en unos minutos más todo volverá a la normalidad y verá a Kei comer tan despacio que le hace sentir ansioso, pero que le parece interesante y sentir el deseo de comer con él a pesar de que su cuerpo lo único que necesita es sangre cada determinado tiempo (cerca de un mes en su caso).

—Lo sé.

.

.

El dolor en su cuerpo es insoportable, y Kei solo desea salir de ahí o que le maten.

Apenas puede respirar, y siente como si le estuvieran rompiendo todos los huesos del cuerpo uno por uno; estaba consciente de que hacer el contrato de sangre al que estaba condenado sería doloroso, pero no creía que el dolor al que se iba a someter iba a ser tan intenso que desearía morir si eso significaba que le daría fin a su sufrimiento.

Tiene 21 años, hace poco más de cuatro años que terminó su entrenamiento como cazador y hace apenas dos que se había unido oficialmente como miembro activo del Consejo para pasar otros dos años entre pruebas médicas y exámenes para encontrar un vampiro que estaría bajo su tutela con el único propósito de proporcionarle alimento cada cierto tiempo y evitar que los grupos radicales del Vaticano tomen su vida.

Pocos días después, y cuando su madre y su hermano le dicen que es el único compatible con Kuroo Tetsurō, Kei no duda en hacer el vínculo con el mayor si no le queda de otra.

Nunca, pero nunca la idea de que el dolor que experimentaría sería tan terrible.

(Poco después sabría que era todo culpa de Kuroo y sus traumas).

.

.

La normalidad regresa pocos minutos después, cuando el ramen de Tsukishima está casi totalmente frío y el rubio se ve obligado a meter el mismo al microondas para calentarlo de nuevo para comer. Su herida está casi completamente cerrada (y sabe que esas son las ventajas de no ser completamente humano), y aunque el ardor en su cuerpo no ha cesado por completo y el brillo en sus ojos tampoco termina por apagarse, se siente mejor, pues su mente ha regresado a un estado de cierta calma (ya no escucha los recurrentes pensamientos de Kuroo llegar a su cabeza y el mareo producido por la anemia está por terminar de ceder).

El chillido del microondas lo regresa a la normalidad, y entre los cajones de la cocina busca sus palillos para poder comer y dejar de sentir ese vacío en el estómago provocado por la falta de alimento; de la bolsa del _conbini_ saca una de las cajitas de jugo de arándano y después de agitar la misma durante un par de minutos, abre la misma para darle un largo trago. La mueca que hace por la acidez del jugo hace que Kuroo suelte una pequeña carcajada.

—También harías la misma cara si probaras algo tan ácido —le reclama Kei.

—He probado cosas ácidas antes, sé a qué te refieres Tsukki —miente el pelinegro, porque, aunque antes de verse obligado a sobrevivir a base de sangre y haber probado cosas ácidas, los de su especie son incapaces de percibir los sabores.

—Lo que sea… —murmura Kei antes de volver a sorber el ramen que tiene en sus palillos.

.

Kei se toma el tiempo necesario para alimentarse, y sentir como el calor del ramen invade su cuerpo de manera agradable. La lluvia sigue cayendo con todas sus fuerzas afuera y la temperatura continúa bajando.

Kuroo acomoda su cabeza sobre sus manos y se pierde en su interés casi insano en ver al rubio hacer algo tan normal para él cómo comer (a veces se ha preguntado porque los cazadores si tienen permitido vivir más como seres humanos que los vampiros, y la misma interrogante le ha dado más de mil veces la vuelta a su cabeza, pero no logra llegar a una respuesta).

—Nacimos siendo humanos, y perdemos parte de esa humanidad en el momento en el que se hace el contrato de sangre —le explica Kei con total normalidad. Tetsurō no esperaba que sus ideas llegaran hasta la mente de Tsukishima—. Si tuviera que ponerlo en números, soy 80% humano, tal vez un poco menos considerando que tu sangre es más pura que la de otras familias.

Kei se termina el contenido del jugo, y aunque el sabor ya no es tan marcado en su boca, le sigue provocando cierto asco, pero logra ignorar esa acidez que se queda en su paladar por unos minutos; necesita algo dulce.

—Ya veo… —responde Kuroo, siente que con la respuesta del rubio le han abierto las puertas del Universo.

(Aunque si hubiera pensado en que los cazadores que pertenecen a Consejo nacen como seres humanos, seguramente no habría tenido la idea revoloteando en su cabeza durante tantos años).

—¿A qué hora sales mañana? —pregunta el mayor.

—Antes de que amanezca, debo presentarme primero a la sede para que me hagan los exámenes de rutina y mi familia quiere que desayune con ellos —responde el rubio, su voz no muestra emoción alguna, como de costumbre—, la misión de mi equipo coincide con la de Akiteru.

Kuroo asiente, sabe que será un poco difícil pasar tiempo en la completa soledad, siendo más como un espirítu errante en el departamento.

—Dale mis saludos a tu hermano.

Kei asiente y segundos después se levanta de su lugar para lavar sus palillos y los pocos trastes que están sucios.

.

—Kuroo-san —llama el menor. No se le ha quitado esa costumbre de llamar al mayor por su apellido seguido de un honorifico, a pesar de que tienen bastantes años de conocerse (y durante los últimos años de su adolescencia han vivido juntos)—. Siempre he tenido esta duda, pero… —el rubio guarda silencio por unos segundos, pues es consciente de que antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, se busca que los vampiros vivan el mayor tiempo posible como seres humanos normales (para desviar la atención de ellos lo más que les sea posible), pero no sabe si antes de probar sangre por primera vez, los de su especie son capaces de saborear la comida que se les obliga a comer, o no—. ¿Mi sangre tiene algún sabor en particular?

Kuroo ladea su cabeza, e intenta procesar lo mejor que puede la interrogante.

Recuerda esos tiempos en los que su madre le obligaba a comer, y aunque los alimentos nunca tuvieron un sabor para él, lo único que llega a su mente es el aroma a los chocolates que su padre le compraba cuando salía de viaje.

No es que los chocolates le gustasen o algo por el estilo, pues no percibía ningún sabor en la comida, pero muchas veces ha relacionado el aroma de la sangre de Kei con el de aquellos chocolates caros que su padre le regalaba al regresar de sus viajes de negocios cuando era un niño, y se ha aferrado a los pocos recuerdos que conserva de su familia para sentir que ellos existieron en algún momento de la historia.

—No realmente —responde con sinceridad el pelinegro, Tsukishima murmura un: _«Lo imaginé, mentiroso»_ que llega a oídos del mayor—, pero relaciono el aroma que tiene tu sangre con el del chocolate.

Kei hace una cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba tal respuesta; y por la sonrisa ligeramente burlona del contrario, sabe que él tampoco esperaba esa reacción.

—A pesar de que durante 21 años se me obligó a vivir como un ser humano más, la comida no tiene sabor para los de mi especie, es el único sentido que no tenemos —explica Tetsurō—, pero no pasa lo mismo con el olfato, y supongo que relaciono el olor de tu sangre con el chocolate para no olvidar por completo a mi familia.

Tsukishima se queda callado, y al poco rato el silencio se siente incómodo y pesado.

Los dos tratan de evitar lo más posible los temas _tabúes_ para el mayor (su familia y la forma en la que pierde el control de sí mismo con facilidad cuando se somete a largos periodos sin beber una sola gota de sangre, a pesar de que su organismo la necesita para sobrevivir).

—Creo que…tiene algo de lógica.

Tetsurō asiente.

.

.

La noche se hace larga, y Kei decide que lo mejor es ir a dormir lo antes posible para descansar y no verse como un zombie cuando deba seguir el protocolo de misión del Consejo (y someterse a sus exámenes de rutina para asegurar que su salud es óptima y no debe seguir un tratamiento especial). Kuroo está de acuerdo en lo mejor es que duerma lo más que puede, pues su cuerpo está débil por la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido.

.

—Si logras salvar a Kenma, dile que estoy bien.

Kei asiente de manera ligera, está más que dispuesto a salvar al mejor amigo del pelinegro del peligro en el que se encuentra, pues no quiere lamentarse como Akiteru lo hace cada día después de no haber podido salvar a los Kuroo ese día.

Tsukishima sabe que Kozume Kenma es de las pocas personas que le quedan a Kuroo, y de que necesita saber que está bien para no perder ese pasado que le identifica como persona.

—Cuídate, Kei.

—Estaré de regreso antes de que te des cuenta —responde le rubio. Poco después pone su larga gabardina negra sobre su cuerpo, y acomoda la insignia que le identifica como miembro activo del Consejo para poder ingresar a la sede.

En su mano derecha lleva un paraguas para no mojarse demasiado durante su viaje hasta la estación, y en la izquierda carga una maleta pequeña con sus herramientas.

Antes de salir, el rubio le pide al mayor cuidar del departamento y beber la sangre que tiene en la reserva.

—Estaré de regreso en dos meses.

—De acuerdo.

Y antes de que se haga más tarde, el rubio sale por aquella puerta.

Las luces no se encienden, pues hay suficiente luz para ambos; Kuroo regresa a su habitación para perder el tiempo un rato y volver a dormir.

Solo espera que la condición de Kei no le dificulte realizar su trabajo, pero desecha la idea casi de inmediato.

_Tsukishima Kei, 23 años._

_Líder de escuadra._

No en vano, Kei fue el primero de su generación y ha sabido ganarse su lugar a base de resultados.

Sabe que estará bien.

Y que regresará antes de que se dé cuenta.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]: El jugo de arándano es bueno para que el cuerpo empiece a producir mayor cantidad de sangre, muchos recomiendan el beber el mismo cuando se ha donado sangre, cuando se ha perdido una cantidad considerable de este líquido, y acompañar el mismo con una dieta rica en hierro si se padece de anemia. Por cierto, tiene un sabor ácido bastante marcado, lo que puede dificultar el tomarlo (y lo digo por experiencia propia).
> 
> Como dato extra, el betabel (la remolacha) también es buena para cuando se ha perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre, pues también propicia que el cuerpo empiece a producir mayor cantidad de este líquido.


End file.
